Use of laser-based scanners have important applications such as bar-code scanning, retina-scanning, and xerographic printing. Integrated micro-opto-electro-mechanical (MOEMS) laser scanners are useful for these applications as well as others, due to their compact size and low cost. For example, in use with xerographic printing, integrated MOEMS-based laser scanners are an attractive option in constructing agile raster-optical scanning (ROS) systems for use in laser printing in order to achieve a scan resolution higher than conventional laser polygon ROS systems. With integrated MOEMS scanners it is possible not only to adjust the laser beam position in the low scan direction to correct errors such as a bow in a scan line caused by the polygon wobbling, but also to place the laser spot precisely at a sub-pixel resolution. Manufacturing integrated MOEMS based laser systems however involve complex micro-manufacturing techniques.
It would, therefore be beneficial to configure an integrated MOEMS-based scanner system which is less complex to manufacture and robust in mechanical operation, while at the same time, providing a compact-size, low-cost and improved resolution.
A micro-optical-electrical-mechanical laser scanner is configured from a silicon-on-insulator substrate having a silicon substrate layer, a buried oxide layer, and a single crystal silicon device layer. A first device layer portion has a micro-mirror fabricated therefrom. A laser is connected to a second device layer portion, and a hinge connects the first device layer portion and the second device layer portion. The hinge is formed with a bimorph material, wherein the bimorph material creates built-in stresses in the hinge. The bimorph hinge moves the released micro-mirror out of the horizontal plane to a position for either directly or indirectly reflecting laser light emitted from the laser.